


Peacekeeper

by WolfaMoon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015), The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Airbending & Airbenders, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Avatar Fusion, Firebending & Firebenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>UNCLE / Last Airbender Crossover. To save millions one agent must reveal one of his greatest secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peacekeeper

Peacekeeper  
BY Wolfa Moon  
Summary: UNCLE / Last Airbender Crossover. To save millions one agent must reveal one of his greatest secrets.  
DISCLAIMER: NO

Illya moves the fire around him. A hypnotic dance that anyone who is anyone will find appealing. Some think he is earth but he is the fire that burns. Building it higher and higher till it reaches the heavens. His strength is waning but he needs to save them. Needs to dig deep inside himself and pull at everything that burns him. All the memories and all the ones that are yet to come.  
Napoleon watches the fire rise around his friend. His friend inside the vacuum of his own fire. Benders have existed in the past and rise and fall of their time comes and goes. Anyone who is a bender is either sacred or cursed. Yet to watch his friend swirl the fire around him and own it makes him realized how blessed he is to have Illya for friend.  
The fire reaching up and swirling the bombs in its rage of flight. Dragon’s breathe breathing artificial fire out with ancient magic. The bombs explode along the sides of his firenado. It is hard to control. The force of outside fire with inside fire is making it hard. But it must be contained or millions will die. He is saving them and if he must die, he will. To sacrifice.  
Then like a million stars the fire shatters. The small flecks of fire cascading around like fireflies. Stars returning to earth. Napoleon looks to Illya who is standing on scorched earth. Illya giving him one of his half smiles before collapsing to earth. The dark earth dusting around him to blanket him.  
Napoleon moves toward his friend. Concern fills him as always when Illya doesn’t move after a hard crack to his head.  
“Illya,” kneeling down to turn his friend from the sooted earth. “Illya?” Wiping the blackness from his face he sees his friend. “Illya?” Blue eyes look up at him.  
“It worked.”  
“Did you ever have any doubt.”  
“I did.” He sits up. Looking around him to the falling embers. “I never had such control over fire.” Illya twirls his hand around. The air moves as Dance the embers. Napoleon gives him a look.  
“Are you airbending?”  
“I’m a registered airbender.” Registration of your bending is mandatory in some countries. Also mandatory years of service. In USSR, Illya would have to have done both. America was free from such things. Yet here are some people who talk and demand it.  
“But you just firebended.”  
“There are people who can perform two.”  
“Since when.”  
“Since the great convergence. It was kept secret. Still is in some places.” Illya huffs. “If Russian knew what I could do. Do you think I would be working with UNCLE.”  
“No I gather not.”  
“Air is a peacekeeper element. Fire is the warrior, the destroyer.”  
“What I saw with the way you used it was a peacekeeper.” Napoleon helps Illya up.  
“Let’s get out of here. And your secret is safe with me.”  
“Thank you.” Napoleon helps his bender friend away from his destruction. Yet in it he has saved so many. Napoleon may not be a bender but he has gratitude toward them. And this one he is glad to call, friend.

Soundtrack  
Flow Like Water – JAMES NEWTON HOWARD


End file.
